


Ocs that anybody can use for stories

by EclipsePaw_Nezu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Transformers (Bay Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsePaw_Nezu/pseuds/EclipsePaw_Nezu
Summary: These are ocs of mine that anybody can use for stories but when you do please tag me or gift it to me so I know.Also this is my first time creating a story on here so sorry if it's bad.Wattpad:@EclipseVargas





	Ocs that anybody can use for stories

Name:Shí Xìóngmāo Yīngtáo  
Age:unknown looks 25  
Gender:male  
Height:4'5(4 feet,5 inches)   
Weight:75 pounds  
Skin tone/color:pale  
Hair:long,soft,dark brown,in a ponytail  
Left eye:brown with a normal pupil  
Right eye:brown with a normal pupil  
Province personifying:Sichuan in China  
Personality:pale  
Likes:sweets,animals,cute things,cooking,painting,and drawing  
Hates:evil countries  
Bonded/pet:giant panda named Zìyóu  
Weapon:white and black Katana  
Sexuality:gay

Translation:  
Shí=Eclipse  
Xìóngmāo=Panda  
Yīngtáo=Cherry  
Zìyóu=Free


End file.
